


Ride My Bike And Also Maybe Me

by translevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Dating, M/M, Motorcycles, Theyre gay, Trans Auruo, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, auruo has a motorcycle he cares way too much about, auruo the King of actual awkwardness, him and erwin are taking bets, levi works at mike and erwins mechanics, mike can smell how gay auruo is, they catch feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translevi/pseuds/translevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to just be a quick fix up. Change the tires, fix the oil, simple stuff like that. Instead Auruo found himself with a huge headache and questioning his sexuality. The two events aren’t unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride My Bike And Also Maybe Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is prolly gonna have 3-4 chapters??? i may extend it
> 
> Prompt given to me by my friend: Auruo has a motorcycle, needs to get it fixed up one day so he brings it to a mechanic, the guy at the front desk calls over to Levi whos under a car, Levi rolls out from under it and sits up to look over at them, Auruo sees Levi and hes. so gay. Levi wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, his hair is kinda messed up, basically Levi is sitting there like 15 feet away from Auruo looking like a disheveled god and while Levi is talking to his coworker Auruo is just staring at him bc he is fucking gay who is this cute mechanic and how can he get to know him.

It was supposed to just be a quick fix up. Change the tires, fix the oil, simple stuff like that. Instead Auruo found himself with a huge headache and questioning his sexuality. The two events aren’t unrelated.

 

His baby was absolutely perfect. The covers and fairings without a scratch, the windscreen perfectly clean, even the fender was spotless. Although he was prone to slacking in other areas of life, when it came to his black Harley-Davidson motorcycle, nothing was too good for her.

 

He wasn’t the type of man to turn his nose up at other people, especially not the good hardworking ones. But, his bike was his  _ baby _ and he wanted someone who knew how to treat her right. Which is how he ended up at Zacharius and Smith’s Mechanic Shop, one of the most reputable shops in the area. Known for reasonable prices and experienced employees.

 

It was late tuesday when he finally made the trip up, parking his bike outside and going in to see the man working at the front desk. He had done enough research on the place to know that the 6’5 blond he was currently facing was Mike Zacharius, one of the owners of the place.

 

The giant in question sniffed the air briefly before turning his attention his way, what the fuck was up with the sniffing? He wondered, lips pursing a bit before brushing it off and heading up to the counter and leaning on it. “I need my bike looked at, oil change and tires s’ all it should need.”

 

Mike nodded in response, letting out a “Hm.” and glancing down at the computer, tapping the screen in a couple spots before stepping out from behind the counter. “Bring it in at garage slot 3.”

 

Auruo nodded, heading back towards the door while Mike headed over to open up the garage door. Turning his bike on long enough to ride it into the aforementioned spot. He parked it again and pushed up the kickstand, getting off and resting his hand against the leather seat, looking around for Mike who was talking to another mechanic currently pushed up under a car.

 

He can’t exactly hear what they’re saying, but he can hear the annoyed sigh as the mechanic rolls out from under the car and sits up. And in that moment, Auruo’s heart stops.

 

He’s small, so incredibly small. Sitting on the creeper in uniform black pants and a white tank-top stained with oil and grease. His hair is short and shaved into an undercut with his bangs plastered against his forehead with sweat and Auruo can’t even  _ breath _ as he watches him move to stand, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

 

“Why do I have to do it? Can’t you see I’m working on other shit?”

 

And even his voice has Auruo caught, heart pounding in his chest as the man reaches for a rag tucked in through a belt loop and wipes off his hands, eyes narrowed into a glare as he faced down the larger man.

 

“You’re the best with bikes and that’s what he has.” Mike replies shrugging slightly, he sniffs a couple times before nodding in Auruo’s direction and heading back to the counter. Auruo watches him walk for a couple seconds before he looks back toward the smaller mechanic. As hazel clashes with steel he knows he’s fucked.

 

The other man-Levi, he thinks distantly, noticing the name-tag pinned to his shirt-eye’s narrow the tiniest bit at him, looking him over. Levi is barely 5’3 and Auruo easily stands over him at a comfortable 5’8 but even he feels small with the other’s cold gaze on him.

 

Letting out a soft ‘tch’, Levi finally heads his way, tucking the rag back into his belt loop and standing in front of him, arms crossing over his chest. “What do you want?” And he sounds so annoyed, though Auruo has a feeling he’s annoyed with just about everything in life.

 

“The uh- the tires n’ oil n’ shit.”

 

“Right.” Levi drawled, sighing and stepping past Auruo to look over the bike. “Hm.” And Levi steps away at that, turning and heading over to where he had been working previously and grabbing a tray of tools and sliding it over near the motorcycle.

 

Auruo at least has the sense to step back then, giving Levi plenty of room to start working. The first thing he reaches for are two lifts, kneeling to slide them under the motorcycle and suspend it in the air before he’s reaching over for a wrench and undoing the bolts that attach them to the rims. The tires slide off easily and Levi is as meticulous about checking the rims and fender as Auruo is. “What tires do you want?”

 

The question startles Auruo for a moment, pulling his eyes away from the other’s body to focus on the back of his head. “Michelin.” Getting a ‘hm’ in response. Deeming it safe, his eyes wandered down, looking over the others firm body. He can really look Levi over like this, noting the taunt muscles of his arms and the fullness of his skin. He’s pale even for working in a garage. As Levi stands once more to grab 2 of the specified tires Auruo is particularly drawn towards the flecks of oil on his collarbone, contrasting the smooth pale of his skin with an inky black.

 

He’s so distracted by the mechanic he can barely focus on his bike. Then Levi is back and kneeling again to get the new ties in and he licks his lips just a bit, eyes focused on getting the rim back in and Auruo finds himself subconsciously repeating the motion, tiny drops of sweat rolling down his neck. Fuck. Motherfucking fuck.

 

He’s once again startled out of his admiration by Levi’s voice asking if he had a preference for oil. “Uh,” God damn it, play it cool Auruo. “SAE 10W-30.” A personal preference, but it worked best for his bike.

 

“You seem to actually know how to take care of your bike.”

 

And it’s probably the first positive thing he’s heard come out of Levi’s mouth and he feels his heart start to hammer in his chest again and he  _ wants _ to impress Levi, wants desperately for this man he’s known less than 20 minutes to think highly of him. “Yeah. She’s my baby y’know? Wanna take good care of her.”

 

He  _ thinks _ he can see Levi’s lips quirk at that and if that doesn’t make heat bloom up in his chest and a blush make itself known on his ears then he doesn’t know what will.

 

“Yeah I got her last year for my birthday, it was my birthday gift to me.” And he grins at Levi who’s in the middle of checking and filtering his oil. “Took her into the shop the day I got her and made sure she was gonna run sweet and pretty.”

 

“Yeah?” And he  _ thinks _ that soft sound he just heard  _ might _ have  _ possibly _ been Levi snickering.

 

“Well, I changed your tires and the oil, so how bout we take you up front so you can pay and get outta my way, yeah?” And normally it might have been insulting but Auruo’s a quick learner, he can pick his way through the dry sarcasm and vague insults to see that this is just how Levi is with everyone, maybe even people he actually likes talking to and Auruo is more than happy to agree.

 

Levi pulls away the jacks and sets them back on his cart and makes sure that the bike is leaning secure on the kickstand before turning and guiding Auruo over to the counter where Mike is still situated. He can’t pull his eyes off of him as he walks and like that he can see something else under Levi’s tank top and he really shouldn’t be staring as much as he is but he recognizes that slightly ripped piece of spandex that’s a fucking  _ binder.  _ It’s a decision that was already in the process of being made when he first saw him slide out from under the car but now he doesn’t have any other option. He  _ has _ to get a date with him.

 

As he pays and Levi heads back to the car he was working on before Mike interrupted him, he starts planning.


End file.
